Currently, there are various methods for the treatment of premature ejaculation. One method is drug treatment. Pills for the treatment of premature ejaculation can be taken 1-3 hours before sexual intercourse. However, drugs usually have side effects and may present risk to the health of some people.
Another method is the reduction of penile sensation. Reducing the sensitivity of the penis can prolong the time to ejaculation. Common techniques include the use of special condoms. However, one major drawback of the use of these special condoms is the loss of sensational feeling during sexual intercourse. Further, anesthetic creams or sprays can be applied directly to the head of the penis between 5 and 30 minutes before sexual intercourse. However, anesthetics can sometimes cause numbness of the penis and reduce pleasurable sensations during sexual intercourse.
There is a need to produce an improved device for the treatment of premature ejaculation that could alleviate the drawbacks of the existing methods.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding the existing methods for treatment of premature ejaculation or stimulation of a male organ, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the device for treatment of premature ejaculation or stimulation of a male organ disclosed in the present application, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.